Love Transfer
by XOiHeartMiloOX
Summary: Kagome has decided that she does not need a boyfriend during high school to make her happy, but there's just something about the new kid that she just can't ignore. What will her other suitors say when they see her hanging around another male? Will her best friends be supportive of this sudden change? Kagome always did say that something special was going to happen her Senior year.


Love Transfer

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the main storyline.

Chapter 1

"Hey guys, I think that this will be the best school year ever!" A beautiful girl with long, black, curly hair got out of the car and covered her eyes from the bright sun. Her friends followed suit and they all walked into the same building that they shared for the previous three years. Seniors Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all best friends and were somehow gifted with the same homeroom together every year.

"Feh, I don't know what's so special about this year. It'll probably be the same as the year before this and the year before that. I just want to be done with this place…" Inuyasha grumbled as they all made their way to their lockers. Kagome and Sango's were first, so the boys dropped them off and proceeded to their own.

"You're excited, aren't you Sango? I mean this is an important year for us, and I have a feeling that something big is going to happen."

Sango looked over and tried to be supportive of her friend, but she had the same thoughts as Inuyasha. Still, she smiled and waved it off. "Sure Kags maybe for you, but I'm with Inu on this. I'm ready to move on from this place."

"Whatever. I'm still excited." Kagome huffed and turned to walk to their homeroom. What she didn't realize was that something big was coming her way, faster than a tornado and aimed straight for her heart.

Across campus a new student was trying to find his way to homeroom when the bell rang. "Oh great, late on my first day. Guess this outlines how the rest of the year is going to go…" Frustrated, Kouga released a loud growl which caught the attention of two fellow seniors.

"Hey man, you look new. Are ya lost? I'm Ginta and this is my brother Hakkaku." Both boys walked over to Kouga and grasped each shoulder.

"Hey guys, name's Kouga. First day here and I can't quite figure out the layout. Can you point me in the direction of room 301A?"

The boys let go and started their journey towards their scheduled room. "Yea man, follow us! Lucky for you, we're all in the same homeroom together! This way!" After a few twists and turns, all three boys found their location and busted in, causing the teacher to pause roll call.

"Really boys? Late on the first day?" Ms. Kagura tapped her foot impatiently, waiting to hear what great excuse they came up with this time.

Ginta and Hakkaku raised up their hands in submission. "It wasn't our fault teacher! We were showing out new friend Kouga around when he got lost in the sea of students, so we went to go look for him since he's in the same classes as us! Had we not gone back for him, he'd still be wandering around campus." Both boys grinned, knowing that they just talked their way out of trouble.

Ms. Kagura sighed, "Alright you're off the hook this time, but be late again and you'll see yourselves to detention after school. Now go sit in the back while I introduce your new friend." Kagura pulled Kouga up to the front of the room. "Class quiet down. We have a new student joining us for your senior year. Please welcome Kouga Ookami."

Everyone went silent and focused in on Kouga, including a bright eyed beauty. The females in the class all started chatting about how cute the "new guy" was, but went unnoticed by Kouga who could not take his eyes off of Kagome. He'd never seen such allurement and the eye connection they both held was unwavering as the teacher was trying to find a place for him to sit.

Kagome turned from her group once the teacher started talking and it felt as if her heart had stopped. Never had she seen eyes as vibrant and cerulean before. And to make matters worse, he seemed to be staring right back at her. Almost in a trans-like state, both parties shared their fiery connection until the bell rang again, and class had officially begun.

"Kags. Kags. Hey, Earth to Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to get his best friend's attention, but alas, she couldn't be brought back from the distraction that was the new student. "Hmf, I don't get what's so special about him anyways…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, looking for Sango or Miroku to back him up on his statements. With both friends concentrating on class, the hanyou was left to stew by himself. _"Why do I feel this instant hatred for the new kid? I mean it's not like I'm jealous or anything. I'm just worried about Kagome…Yes, that's it! I'm being a good best friend. Plus I'm with Kikyo, so there's no way that I can feel jealousy. Until I figure it out, I've got to keep an eye on this Kouga guy."_

Meanwhile on the other end of the classroom Kouga couldn't stop staring at the ravenous beauty. Never had he seen such an exotic female with such a calming aura. He was used to the lookers at his last school being stuck up and vindictive, but something told him that this Kagome girl wasn't anything like the females he had previously encountered. By some luck, Kouga was seated next to the brothers that saved his hide earlier. And he was going to use that to his advantage. Leaning over he whispered, "Hey guys, who's that girl over there? With the long black hair. She's absolutely stunning!"

Ginta and Hakkaku smirked, knowing exactly who he was referring to. Hakkaku was the one who spoke up, "That's Kagome. She's the girl every guy wants, but cannot obtain. Class President and Captain of the Archery Club. Plus her family owns a shrine, so I guess you can say she has Priestess blood in her too. But don't even try man, she turns everyone down. I'm pretty sure even that puppy that follows her around, Inuyasha, is in love with her."

"Even though he's dating her cousin, Kikyo." Ginta piped in from behind his brother. "Don't even waste your time, man. There are plenty of other girls if you're looking for a mate."

Turning back to face the teacher, Kouga nodded in understanding, but thought to himself, _"I don't want just any girl. I want Kagome."_

A/N – Hello readers! Sorry if this chapter seems a little short, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. I've always wanted to write a Kagome/Kouga fanfic, so I'm very excited about this story. Take me back to my high school days…Anyways, please read and review! I'd thoroughly appreciate it.

XOiHeaRTMiLoOX


End file.
